Natasha Volkova
Natasha Volkova is a Russian commando, highly skilled sniper, and also talented with a laser designator. Little information exists about this Russian femme fatale, and much of what is known is the subject of disagreement. What is known is that at some point Natasha joined the Soviet Army and accepted training as a sniper. Additionally, since official sources call her "hero of the Soviet Union," it is reasonable to assume that she received the Order of Lenin as that is a specific title only granted to recipients of the order. Sources differ, but some claim she carries a custom rifle, if true it is possibly another award for exceptional service. Either as a result of her battlefield exploits or the efforts of Party Commissars Natasha Volkova has become a household word throughout the USSR. Such is her fame that people turn out in droves to see her at appearances on national holidays and military parades. Autographed memorabilia have sold for tens of thousands of rubles though people rarely part with such treasures. Volkova is allegedly intent on living up to her legendary image. Some say that this Russian beauty has a dark side. Despite fierce denial by government sources, and even incarceration of journalists who question the details of her life and military career, further rumors about Natasha abound. Those who have witnessed her in combat speak of unfathomable cruelty. Some rumours say she is not even of Russian descent, or that she may not even be the "real" Natasha Volkova. Skeptics point to her youthful appearance, despite the fact she has operated in so many combat situations in a relatively short period of time. Which has led many to believe that there cannot be only one Natasha. Yet one undeniable fact is that she is an expert marksman as some say her unconventional techniques are like an elaborate dance. Whatever the case may be, there is no doubt that Natasha is a deadly opponent. Or was, as according to Allied records, Natasha was killed by the Allies during the siege on Leningrad. Natasha's special abilities are the ability to kill several soldiers with one shot and she can call in air strikes, and "remove" pilots from their vehicles, allowing them to be claimed by Soviet forces. Role in C&C: Red Alert (iPhone) In the IPhone game Natasha was featured as an unbuildable unit like the Allied Tanya. Behind the scenes Her ability to snipe pilot vehicle drivers/ship Captains while they are in motion is similar to Jarmen Kell's ability to kill drivers of vehicles. Natasha's ability to call in air-strikes is very similar to Boris' air-strike ability. Only it targets all enemy vehicles and structures. Her capability of firing a single sniper rifle round through multiple infantry units resembles the Ghost Stalker and Mammoth Mk. II's railguns in the Second Tiberium War. Natasha's sniper rifle is similar to the real SVD Dragunov, except it has a different scope, is blockier, and is lacking an ejection port. One explanation is that Natasha's rifle fires high velocity, caseless rounds, thus eliminating the need for an ejection port. The role of Natasha Volkova is played by female MMA fighter Gina Carano. More Intel on Natasha can be found here. Category:Red Alert 3 Characters Category:Soviet Characters Category:Red Alert 3 Soviet Arsenal Category:Red Alert 3 infantry